1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable bottom stop assembly composed of a box, a box pin, and a separable pin, which is attached to one end portion of a fastener chain of a concealed slide fastener, for opening a closed fastener chain by separating it into left and right fastener stringers, and closing the opened fastener chain. The box are attached to the box pin after the fastener stringers are attached to an object onto which the fastener chain is to be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known separable bottom stop assembly for a concealed slide fastener which is composed of a box, a box pin, and a separable pin. In order to assemble the separable bottom stop assembly, left and right fastener stringers are sewn to an object to which the slide fastener is to be attached, with a slider and the box are detached therefrom, then the slider is fitted onto the fastener stringer having the box pin from a side of the box pin. Thereafter, the box is inserted onto the box pin attached onto an end portion of the fastener striger, and finally, the box is fixedly secured to the box pin. Such an separable bottom assembly for a concealed slide fastener is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 6-46906 and 6-245806.
In production of such a conventionally known concealed slide fastener having a separable bottom stop assembly composed of a box, a box pin, and a separable pin, or a separable bottom stop assembly of the concealed slide fastener described in the previous paragraph, the box pin and the separable pin made of thermoplastic resin are attached and molded directly to inner longitudinal side edges of the fastener stringer tapes respectively by injection molding means. Or alternatively, the box pin and the separable pin made of thermoplastic resin may be attached and molded directly onto the inner longitudinal edges by injecting molding means after reinforcing opposited end portions of the stringer tapes by sticking or fusing reinforcing films made of thermoplastic resin onto the end portions of the stringer tapes, or after hardening the end portions of the stringer tapes by making thermoplastic resin liquid such as polyester and polyurethane penetrate the end portions of the stringer tapes, and then heat molding the end portions.
Therefore, the stringer tapes in the vicinity of the mounted box pin and separable pin are too soft or easily deformed. As a result, attaching, i.e. molding of the box and the box pin by the molding means is troublesome. Further, attaching of the box to the box pin is unstable and troublesome. Also, an attaching portion of the separable pin tends to be easily deformed when the slide fastener is used for a long time after mounting of the box. It is difficult or extremely troublesome especially in the concealed slide fastener to appropriately fit and detach the separable pin to and from the box.